


Alone in the rain

by MangaBitch



Series: Unspoken feelings [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Anger, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Neil Hargrove, Bad Weather, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blankets, Blushing, Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Cold, Cold Weather, Confusion, Conversations, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Female Steve Harrington, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, Harringrove, Hurt Steve Harrington, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male Nancy Wheeler, Memories, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Moral Lessons, Neglect, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rain, Resentment, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Shame, Shock, Shyness, Soft Billy Hargrove, Staring, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Sibling Relationship, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Storms, Stranger Things 3, Sulking, Surprises, Talking, Tears, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Time Skips, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Stevie ends up walking home alone in the rain, as punishment from her dad after her antics at the party. Soaked to the bone and a long way from home, she gets an unexpected lift from Billy Hargrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Unspoken feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727920
Kudos: 85





	Alone in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on making this into a series, but somehow it did. I hope you like it :3  
> Plenty of fuzzy feels in this fic

Stevie's skin felt like ice, the water showering down on her skin like frozen bullets. Hugging herself tightly for warmth in hopes of preserving what little heat she had left in her body. Her body burning with a silent rage that stormed through her like a wildfire. She could barely see from the rain blinding her, every time she opened her eyes she felt water hammering down on her vision, squinting just to see in front of her. Cursing under her breath at a mile a minute, growling under her breath as she swore she would get payback for this.

It felt like the world just had a vendetta for her, throwing constant mishaps her way to repetitively punish her for being the bitch she was during her years as Queen Stevie. As of the heartbreaking way Nathan broke up with her, being abandoned by her so called friends and being isolated from her peers wasn't bad enough. Now a whole new shitstorm was on the horizon and she was just riding out the waves until the water became a millpond once again. After her previous antics at the party, her parents had previously held, in hopes of setting her up with some rich douchebag her to make ties with another company. Pretty much using her as a pawn in their selfish plans. Getting slapped across the face by her father, humiliated in front of the guests, drinking away her feelings and then running away.

Her feelings, how bitter she had felt, how she had been forced against her will to attend a party to make them look good. How any sense of happiness or confidence she had built up for herself came crumbling down in their presence. None of that mattered to them, so long as she made them look good by holding up the family name like a banner for all to see. Making people know their place, looking down on them as if they were no more than ants to be squished under her shoe. She hated living like that, but her father wouldn't allow anything less. Her father had taken away her keys until she learned her lesson. I mean her car wasn't anything as posh as her parents, but it was a nice BMW all the same, comfortable and cosy, flashing her status to everyone else. But it was just another meaningless gift of superficial love her parents had given her, that they could take away all too easily. He didn't approve of her disobedience, refusing the mingle with Chad and act like a pretty little doll. Not following her parent's footsteps into the family business, embarrassing her father and ruining his reputation with those friends of his. Then running away after the whole thing with a strange boy to wrap it all up.

He was blissfully ignorant to the fact that she was 18 years old, nearly 19. On the peak of being an adult, soon she would be leaving home and living on her own. His wishes were for her to become an athlete by that age, but she had long since given up that dream. I mean after all that happened to her Stevie had no idea of what her future would consist of. The pool job was just a sense of stability that helped her feel normal again. What would come after that part of her life was a blank slate, and that partially terrified her. However, her father was adamant to uphold the decision that she was right and refused to take responsibility for being an asshole. Not wanting to get involved any further in their daughter's life and truly show their disappointment in her choices. Her parents had departed for the family villa until they felt like giving her attention again and forgiving her for her actions. Punishing her for giving them attitude.

Instead of talking out their problems like healthy parents and communicating with their child. They simply ignored her and escaped to their own blissfully ignorant minds of complaining about their failure of an heir to their other rich friends. She was all too aware of how her parents loved to make it known what a disappointment of a child she was in their eyes. But she didn't regret any of her decisions, because she knew deep down she was right and they hated that. Stevie had finally stood up to her parents, no longer tolerating their bullshit, in their eyes disappointing them. Truly perfect parenting, as if she needed further proof of how shitty her parents were.

You won't fit into the image of what I want you to be, so I'm going to blame all of my insecurities and control freak nature on you. You aren't allowed to have an individual identity, you have to be what we want you to be. Stop being such a teenage brat and act more like a stuck up adult like we are. A sickening feeling swallowing Stevie, her stomach twisting in discomfort and bitterness. She bit her lip, wanting to scream with anger and yell to the heavens what she had done wrong. If she cried here and now nobody would see her, just like that time in her car. The rain was so heavy it would mask any tears she shed, unable to see how upset she truly was. God, she felt so pathetic, like a sulking child.

Most people would call her out on being a selfish petty girl, how she had the good life, better than anyone else in this damn town. That was easy to say for anyone looking in from the outside, but just because her parents were wealthy, didn't necessarily mean she was happy. The facade she still put up in front of people to protect herself, that was the person she wanted them to see, not the miserable person she hid away when she was alone. She really needed some headspace, indulge in some self care. She could take a hot bath when she finally got home, that is if her limbs didn't freeze rigid and stop her from moving. She hadn't expected it to rain today, a summer storm coming out of nowhere. This had to be Karma sent by her parents for being such a bad daughter. Maybe she could use her mothers bath oils and salts just to get back at her, they couldn't stop her after all and they could always get more. It wasn't just for show and now that she was away from their watchful gaze, she could go back to doing what she wanted for a while.

Suddenly, she heard a sound approaching her. The low rumble of a car in the distance making her wince. A pout appearing on her lips, as if things couldn't get any worse. Was it Chief Hopper on patrol scolding her for being out in this weather? Or maybe Tommy and Carol mocking her for her current state. That would be the cherry on the sundae indeed. Hopper ironically acted more like a father to her than her own flesh and blood, he and Joyce adopting her as their own. Checking in on her and making sure she was doing ok, aware of the rough time she was going though. Sometimes she wished they would just adopt her instead so she could finally be happy. Tommy and Carol had no issue with spreading rumours, gossiping and treating her like an outcast. Still having that chip on their shoulder about her calling them out on being assholes, never approving of her relationship with someone like Nathan Wheeler. Sometimes she wondered what it was back then that she even saw in them as potential friends.

The car stopped taking her by surprise, a confused expression flashing across her features. The driver door opening, upon seeing who got out of the car, her eyes widened like a deer in headlights. "Harrington? The fuck are you doing in this weather? Don't you have a car?" Billy snapped in concern. The water was dripping off her like a wet rat, she looked drowned already. Just what in the hell had she been thinking? Wasn't she usually the sensible one? I mean she was infamous amongst the Max's friends parents for being a gold star babysitter. Yet she was doing something idiotic like this?

Stevie stared at him in astounded silence, he always seemed to come and rescue her when she was at her lowest. She felt herself relax in relief that he had shown up instead, if it had been the chief she would have immediately clammed up. She bowed her head quietly in shame "Dad… he… he decided I needed to be taught a lesson… y' know… for the party" she mumbled. Why was it the previous bad boy and asshole who loved to wind her up was the one person she could be herself around? So easily venting her problems to him better than she could anyone else?

Billy's expression darkened, gripping his door like a vice, her father had already caused her to have a mental breakdown due to the pressure he was putting on her. Then he proceeded to humiliate her publicly at a party and proceed to beat her afterwards. Trying to tear her away from her friends so she would be obedient, and now he had taken away her car. His actions were so mirrored to Neil when he was blaming Billy for some new problem off the top of his head, making up new and fun ways to torment Billy for even existing. Sometimes it scared him how alike he and Stevie were when she lowered her barriers, sure their upbringings were different, but their parents were both trash. Honestly, he wanted to knock Mr Harrington's teeth in and watch him cry like the spineless asshole he was. He treated his daughter like trash.

He'd seen the look of disapproval in her parents eyes that night he picked her up from the party. The fear in their eyes when he glared them down like a predator, daring them to start a fight. They didn't like that Stevie, someone from such a prestigious family was involved with someone like him. Looking down on him as easily as they had Stevie ever since she was born. " _Get in"_ he growled firmly, his tone non-argumentative. This was a heavy storm and the wind was picking up, she could get seriously sick dressed the way she was trying to walk home in this. He couldn't leave her alone to fend for herself in a situation like this, there were too many risks.

Stevie hesitated, wondering if she was dreaming and the cold had numbed her brain. Watching him as if she was in a dream, like she was an outsider and she was simply observing someone else instead of really being here. But soon she quickly approached the car, climbing inside the vehicle eagerly. No longer wanting to stand in the rain and make herself look foolish. A relieved sigh escaping her lips as she collapsed in the car seat, her overwhelming thoughts and the cold having gotten the better of her.

Max having clambered into the backseat, to which Billy looked past it for Stevie's sake. He took great pride in caring for his car, given it was one of the few things in life that brought him real happiness. "Stevie, you're soaked to the bone! Was this your dad?!" Max panicked. She remembered when Stevie tried to hide she had been crying from herself and the boys that day at school. Billy explained to her what had happened when they got home that night, realising why Stevie was so upset. Due to living with her stepfather for so long, she could understand Stevie's conflict and urge to keep it a secret.

Stevie smiled painfully, Max was indeed a perceptive little girl "I'm ok mad Max, pops just hid my car keys" she joked, but the smile on her face was so forced she felt her lips may split. She didn't want Max to unnecessarily worry and cause trouble for her and Billy, though neither were very open about it, she had few hints that their home life was anything but pleasant. The last thing she wanted was to put more strain on their shoulders by telling them what new torments her dad had inflicted upon her.

Billy's hand tightened on the steering wheel, his steely eyes focused on the road. Gritting his teeth so hard he was surprised he didn't bite his lip enough to break the skin. Max's expression became stunned, a flash of annoyance appearing on her face. The two of them knowing all too well about shitty parents. They wouldn't let Stevie cope with this alone. Billy and Stevie worked together so he could keep an eye on her at work as well as school, doing his part to help her out. After what happened at starcourt, they didn't want Stevie to fall into the same situation.

Billy flicked on his heater to warm Stevie up, he had used it himself when he had spent the night in his car. She was pale as a ghost, her lips blue from the cold, shivering like a leaf. Her clothes weren't nearly thick enough for this sort of weather, but then again this storm had come out of nowhere. You can't exactly dress for the weather when it changes at the snap of a finger. But when her father stole her keys, she didn't really have that luxury to consider. "Shitbird, there a blanket back there?" he called. He had slept in the car enough times to know. For the times when he and Neil clashed with one another and he was left to tend to his wounds from the aftermath. He kept a small amount of supplies in his car in case of emergencies. He just never considered he would end up using them on someone other than himself for a change.

Max ducked behind the seat to rummage through the backseat, eventually finding a blanket and grabbing it tightly. All too aware that Billy went on long drives to vent his feelings when he was mad or Neil gave him shit. Having come close to nearly losing Billy, the two had come to a truce, truly bonded as siblings and finally being able to work through their feelings. Susan and Neil were glad they were getting along, meaning Neil didn't harass Billy about her so often, but he always found new ways to make Billy's life hell.

Billy took it from Max without a word then tossed it at Stevie "It ain't cashmere, but it's woolly and soft. Keep ya warm" he mumbled shyly, his cheeks lightly flushed with a blush. It probably had blood stains from the aftermaths of Neil's "examples" as well as the scent of whiskey from his nights of drinking in his car. He just hoped she wouldn't notice and instead caught onto the faint fragrance of cologne he wore.

Stevie blushed herself, slowly removing her damp jacket and dropping it by her feet. Wrapping the blanket around her body, sighing pleasantly as she was enveloped in warmth. Her damp brown waves sticking to her face, hugging herself in her seat. She ran a hand through her dam hair, brushing it out of her face, hoping there was no remnant of hairspray still in it to sting her eyes. This certainly had been an interesting day, but she was nonetheless grateful for the kind gesture from Billy. "Thanks" she mumbled.

* * *

Stevie sat curled up in a tight ball on Billy's seat, the feeling returning to her fingers. No longer feeling like a block of ice. She was still soaked to the bone, the appearance of a drowned rat. But she had dried off somewhat now, thanks to the blanket and heating. She felt safer, warmer, knowing she was around people she could trust. She would still need to take a soak in a hot bath or a shower when she got home. I mean she knew if she got a call from Dustin and explained she had caught a cold, he would immediately drive over with soup which would drag her out of bed. He had a heart of gold but sometimes he tended to overcare or worry too much out of panic. She could take care of herself but she welcomed the familial love the kids gave her, as well as the fact Hopper and Joyce had pretty much adopted her as their unofficial daughter. They made her feel more welcomed in their homes than her own parents had in her entire life.

"You feeling ok Stevie?" Max asked supportively. She was no longer blue and shivering, but she had gone awfully quiet making her wonder if she had fallen asleep. But she still looked cold. Stevie probably needed the rest given how much pressure she had been under lately, but given how cold she had been, she couldn't help but check in. The panic of something bad happening gnawing away at the back of her mind.

Stevie nodded quietly, her gaze fixated outside at the night world. The rain pattering in streams down the side of her window, mesmerising her. The dark clouds rolling through the sky like ominous smoke, low rumbles in the distance making her wonder if there would be lightening soon. But she pushed those worries to the back of her mind. She was so comfortable she could honestly fall asleep in that moment, before was left alone to sulk again in her house. Nothing but her own company to pass the time.

Billy had visibly relaxed, he could see the colour returning to her cheeks. He was glad she was feeling better, afraid of what could have happened to her if they hadn't crossed paths. She could have gotten pneumonia "Give her some space shitbird" he warned. Stevie looked exhausted. He knew Max meant well and after the situation of the party where Stevie's dad had forcefully kept her from bonding with Max and El, she had become severely protective over Stevie. She always checked in and always made sure she was ok. Max huffed but agreed, not wanting to argue. She slid back into her seat quietly, slumping, but still watched Stevie like a hawk.

* * *

Billy slowly pulled up outside Stevie's house, the rain still pounding outside against his windshield. But at least she didn't have to walk all that distance just to get home. It was a good thing he found her, even by chance. It was funny how compared to all the painfully fake and wannabe popular kids in Hawkins, he felt the most comfortable around the fallen queen bee. Someone who could truly understand him on a personal level. "Home again" he mocked. At least she didn't have to worry about her dad being on her case for a while.

Stevie scoffed in response, this place had never felt like a home to her. It only ever felt like a prison. She could only ever breathe when she was alone. But she was finally able to smile again "Thanks Billy, you saved my butt again" she chuckled. First he listened to her rant about her dad getting on her case before school, then saved her from a hellish party, now he was giving her a ride home. She considered organising a movie night for herself, Billy, Max and El, all four of them together and bonding. I mean they had done so much for her.

"Will you be ok Stevie? You could stay over again" Max insisted. She remembered how Stevie stayed over after the party her parents organised, then Billy took her out for breakfast before their sleepover that same night. How happy Stevie looked when she showed up, back to her normal self again. She was all too aware her parents were assholes, how they took away Stevie's smile and made her cry instead.

Stevie tilted her head, a fond gaze falling upon the anxious redhead. Her heart aching with adoration or the younger female. Having been born an only child she had never experienced sibling bonds or being able to dote on any younger siblings. But she looked at Max and El as the little sisters she never had growing up "Don't you worry Mad Max, I'm a tough cookie" she reassured her bravely. She would be ok now, she would sleep soundly after warming up inside, a hot cocoa and her soft bed. After today she would sleep like a log well until morning. Max smiled back, her blue eyes full of love.

Stevie shifted, turning back to Billy shyly, passing the folded blanket onto his lap awkwardly "I… um… see you around I guess…" she babbled, bumping into him was becoming a habit. It seemed the so called tough guy Billy Hargrove was secretly a softy deep down. But she would rather keep that information to herself, it was more fun that way. She didn't think Billy would want a reputation with everyone in Hawkins knowing he wasn't such a bad guy.

Billy smirked, turning to face her. His gaze roaming over her body with an unspoken hunger. She was still as adorable as ever in his eyes, even with her damp hair. Taking his time to appreciate the sight before him. This was the second time he had Stevie in his car, memorising that night she had worn that black velvet dress her parents chose. Stevie had no idea that her clothes were practically translucent from the rain, clinging to her like a second skin. Able to see her underwear through the thin skin of her shirt. This was better than any wet dream he had ever experienced about her "See you around princess" he teased.

Stevie hurried out of the car, rummaging through her bag as she bolted for her front door. Having just warmed up and dried off a little, she didn't want to get soaked all over again. The rivers of water running down the street causing splashback to soak her all over again, desperately using her now damp jacket as a cover from the rain. Slamming against her front door as she rummaged through her back for her keys before finally being able to open her front door.

Billy watched her run inside with silent sadness and anger, he swore he would save her from her parent's wrath someday. He knew all too well how shitty parents could break you, no way in hell should she have to endure this alone. At least he had max through it all. But who did Stevie have to lean on at home, sure people were there during the aftermath to help her get over what she endured. But at home when she was living through it, she was alone. She had only herself for comfort, acting as her own sword and shield.

"You're staring Billy" Max teased. She wished he would just tell her that he had a crush on her already. The way they looked at her was so obvious, everyone could see it. He should just ask her out already. Billy wasn't the type of person to get attached to anyone, he had developed that hardened personality over the years. But herself, El and Stevie had melted his frozen heart and become the exceptions of people he was soft around.

Billy shot her a glare over his shoulder, his cheeks coloured dark red with embarrassment. The last thing he needed was his kid stepsister teasing him about a crush "Buckle up" he growled lowly, punching the gas causing Max to become pinned to her seat. Sometimes she really was too smart for her own good.


End file.
